


FANBOY & CHUM CHUM : SEASON 3

by msrockada



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrockada/pseuds/msrockada
Summary: A collection of one-shots that work like individual episodes ! It's my first time doing something like this. ^^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	FANBOY & CHUM CHUM : SEASON 3

**Author's Note:**

> Fanboy and Chum Chum meet a new, rather aggressive student.

🎶 a frosty for you 🎶  
‐🎶yeah, for me–🎶  
" Don't spill around too much of the drink.. " Lenny would comment to their little song. 

As usual Fanboy and Chum Chum are spending their weekend fooling around in their favorite hotspot - the frosty mart. Putting the finishing touches on the luxurious artificial flavored drink, the boys would have to walk up to the cash regsiter, where there sat, the man himself– Boogregaurd Schlizetti. 

Fanboy and Chum Chum would slowly tiptoe towards the big bully, before the taller of the duo would lean down whisper into the other's ear. "So, do as we discussed..." 

'Boog', as he's known around, is a notorious bopper, and the man looked extra ready to dish out some punches to a couple no-luck kids. All while the assistant manager was too invested in a tabloid magazine to bother with his co-worker. The caped crusaders would soon walk up to pay for their drinks. Boog would greet them with a grin. "So, two frosty freezy freezes..?" Before the boys could answer, Boog threw out a bop, which thankfully, the boys predicted and were able to avert. But Boog never backs up. It looked like he did. But he didn't. 

Seems like Fanboy and Chum Chum did a bit of training to avoid bopping to ruin their favorite place. They averted a couple of swings, even getting Boog to tie his hands in a knot, but Boog finally got to them as he bopped non-stop. Once he got them, he had them, and they're gonna pay for every single bop they missed. 

Eventually, the frosty mart door would ring as the two boys would look like springs, body's bouncing up and down, spirals over their dizzy heads as they walked out of the mart, sipping on their frosties. Boog would lean back on his chair. He furrowed his brows, pursed his lips. Hm. He just bopped some kids.. But it didn't feel as fun as usual. "Is something wrong?" Lenny would look away from the magazine, with a raised brow. He looked more unamused than concerned. 

"I don't know Lenny. You know, we're getting older. Time goes by.."  
"Don't say that, please."  
"And as how fun and awesome what I do is, I want to leave an impact in society.. A legacy, besides all the cool stuff I've already done." 

Lenny just nodded with a roll of his eyes, before Boog realised that there was a sound of slight beeping echoing through the mart. Someone was playing Chimp Chomp! That's not allowed on /his/ shift. He was way too invested in beating up those nerds that he didn't bother to look ! But then.. not many play the machine other than the two twerps he was beating up. 

A kinda lanky, average height kid with spiky hair was playing, for a while it seemed. Great! Another kid, though an unfamiliar one. Boog walked up behind them, ready to give out more free bopping, but before doing that he was found surprised. "Oh. Your score isn't too bad." They didn't respond. Usually someone around their age couldn't get past level 3 ! 

Boog moved to the side, to take a look at the one playing. They looked very focused.. Bushy brows completely furrowed, as they breathed heavily through grit teeth. Kinda angry looking. Then, the game over screen would appear, causing the kid to hit head first against the game panel. "Ey, careful there."  
"YOU RUINED MY GAME!" They growled. Oh very angry. "Sorry about that. I can lend ya' a quarter if that's that much of a problem. That's a pretty good score."  
"Thanks..?" They rose a brow.  
"Haven't reached the top ten yet, but you might sometime." He poked at the glass, filled with BOOG written all over the leaderboard. "What's your name?"

\---

"Ah.. You know what, Chum Chum. There is actually a positive to school." The two would walk down the corridor, making their way to their homeroom class. "Is it the pencils? They taste funny!" Chum Chum giggled. "No. Uh, what- NO! There's no Boog, and no bopping!" 

They would enter Mr. Mufflin's class, where the teacher would greet them with an "Ahem" and a look to his watch. Not late. Well, good. Next to him stood someone. A new kid? 

Fanboy and Chum Chum would get to their seats. 

"So.. In the middle of our.. everlong school year." Mr. Mufflin started slowly as always. "We have a new student. They were homeschooled, so be nice." He coughed, letting the kid behind him step forward. "Please, introduce yourself." 

Spiky brown hair with a bang almost covering one eye, black combat boots, dark green pants, a blue shirt with a star... and a familiar wrist band. "Morrigan Preston Connors.." A sort of gruff yet nasally voice spoke. With a punch to a hand, the kid with kinda... freakishly large fists forced a grin. "But Moog's fine." Immediately grumpy again. 

They really let out an intimidating aura, students moving away from them along with their desks as they stepped to the very back of the class. Fanboy and Chum Chum were clearly unaware of it, oblivious, as they are to most things. They greeted the new student with a smile and a wave. When the other didn't reply, their waves lowered, smiles as well. At the back row, 'Moog' sat next to Chum Chum, hands crossed as the lesson started. 

They sat throughout half the class. Moog remained silent, angrily scribbling into their textbook. Fanboy would eventually lean towards his best friend with a whisper. "Hey, Chum.. What do you think of the new kid.?"  
"All I can think of is that pencil... I think it was much longer at the start of the lesson." Chum pointed at the pencil in their classmate's hand The two would continue whispering, going completely off topic from what they were initially talking about. Somehow it went to the topic of whether or not soap is considered a desert... 

"Could you ninnies quiet down there." Turned the pre-teen wizard, trying to shush them. "And by the way, I'm definitely sure that soap isn't something you should be consuming.." "Oh, but Kyle–" And now he was a part of this sparked debate as well. The conversation would be eventually cut off by a loud snap. The three turning to their new classmate, whose pencil was now broken into two. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, and Fanboy and Chum Chum immediately ran out of the class for the break. 

Moog would stand up too, a loud thud as their fist hit their desk. Almost a crack there. The angry kid would look at Kyle, before he immediately casted a spell to dissapear into thin air. Kyle's cowardly, and a glare like that was enough to make him want to vanish. 

"YOU TWO..!" Fanboy and Chum Chum shot up at the unfamiliar loud voice. It was Moog! And they seemed upset ! But the boys couldn't understand why. Soon the new kid would pull out their broken pencil. "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" "Woah, woah. How is this /our/ fault? You're the one who broke it." Fanboy scratched his head. A growl came from Moog, crushing that poor little pencil into dust, before a fist came flying at Fanboy. Nearly. It hit the locker right behind the taller kid, causing him to gulp. Okay, maybe it's time to be afraid. "YOU WERE SUPERRR DISTRACTING DURING CLASS, YOU KNOW THAT?!" They rolled up their sleeve, seemingly preparing at another blow from the angered pre teen. "YOU BETTER SHUT UP NEXT TIME! OR YOU'LL GET MORE OF THESE-" And with that, Moog would give a firm to the top of the two's heads. Something felt familiar... 

Oh goodness. Oh no. BOPPING. BOPPING IN SCHOOL?! What a horrid fate this is. Whenever Moog would get slightly frustrated by anyone's actions, that's definitely a reason for bopping. And it seemed that EVERYTHING the boys did was of annoyance to them. Every dumb joke they wouldn't understand, loud breathing, irritanting sound - that was enough to get them bopping. Though it did remind them of Boog, this was different. Boog usually did it for fun, when he was bored ! Moog on the other fist, did it when they were angry, which seemed like most the time... Huh, 'Moog' , 'Boog'..? 

After what seemed like eternity at school, Fanboy and Chum Chum were holding ice packs over bruises in the fanlair. " I don't get it chum!" Fanboy whined. "Is bopping in school, even legal..? It shouldn't be!"  
"Legal or not, with Moog around, that means we can't have fun at school! What a buzzkill!" Chum Chum tried kicking his legs, but ouch! body too sore for that! 

"You know what!" Fanboy proudly stood up, before sitting back down with a quiet "ow.."  
"How about teaching that 'Mooog' a lesson, huh?" "Oh! What're you thinking?" Chum Chum perked up. "Detention! Then that Moog might actually start thinking that actions have consequences !" 

"Okay. But how?" "Huh?" "Moog's been bopping us all day. I don't think people really care about that... " "Hm.." Fanboy had his hand to his chin. Think, think, think! "Aha!" 

"Okay, Kyle. You stand riiiight there!" Fanboy held a camera, and guided the redhead as if they were filming a movie of sorts. Kyle was shivering in place. "So, enchant me, why are we doing this again..?" "We're getting Moog in detention! And then they'll regretting messing with us. Mr. Mufflin doesn't really care what goes on in the back of the class. But he WILL care about the suck up–" "MODEL STUDENT" "Yeah whatever.!" After Fanboy's words, Chum Chum would take a look at Kyle before snatching his wand from his back pocket. "And you won't be needing /that/!" "HEY! Give it back!"  
"WHAT AM I HERE FOR NOW?!" Oh just the bully they were waiting for! "Oh, Moog..! Kyle just wanted to tell you something.!" Fanboy and Chum Chum backed off, going behind a bush to make sure they weren't caught filming, nd in case Moog wanted to go to them as well. 

"Goodness gracious. How embarassing to feel threatened by someone of shorter size.." Kyle pulled on his collar, mumbling to himself. "HUH?!" Moog heard and was immediately curious. "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME CUZ' YOU'RE HEAD IS BIG AND ALL?!" Kyle scoffed, touching his forehead as he heard the other. "How brash! At least it's not as freakishly large as your fists!" "WHAT?!" 

"Oh wow, this movie sure is getting intense." Chum Chum was chewing on popcorn. Fanboy took a confused glance at him. Where'd he get that? Chum Chum handed the snack to Fanboy as an offer. 

Kyle forgot who he was dealing with for a moment before he looked back at Moog, filled with rage. "Uh, your hair's odd..?" He squeaked. That was all he was asked to say, but his ego got the upper hand! And. BOP! 

Stars just like the one on the bully's shirt would be circling around Kyle as he fell to the ground. Ouch! "YES!" Fanboy shouted, which caused Moog to look around. Someone else was here?! 

And.. Fanboy noticed that they noticed them, so... Chum Chum got onto Fanboy's head and the purple kid dashed to Mr. Mufflin's class. Eyes wide, Moog followed those no good doers. They didn't know what was going on ! But they didn't like it.. 

Gladly, Fanboy had a head start, and had the longer legs! So, of course, he and Chum Chum would be the first to get to class. Presenting the video to their teacher, the hero duo started blabbering out of breath, talking over each other about how much a bully their new classmate has been. 

"So you're telling me that Morrigan is a bully, has been terrorising the students at our school, deserves detention, and that rose scented soap is the best served after a hefty dinner?" Right after Mufflin spoke the same Moog walked in, panting. "What - the, you're fast.." "MORRIGAN PRESTON CONNORS" The teacher stood up. "If what purple kid and talking raccoon had shown me was true. You know what that means." Fanboy and Chum Chum peaked from behind their teacher, making faces at the bully. Moog growled. "That means you, young...kid, are going to have to stay here for detention. And I'll have to watch you more carefully from now on." It almost sounded like a prison cell locking as the boys saw the face of the grumpy kid react to the situation. They were overjoyed! 

After that, it was quite often that their bully was caught red handed, and bops weren't too painful as long as they knew that they were punished. Though, the boys did try their best to avoid Moog... 

Soon it'd be the weekend, and the duo would go to their favorite weekend hotspot. There they would see... Moog? Talking with Boog? Passing them, it'd look like Boog was explaining something to the other as they played Chimp Chomp. But before they could get to their favorite frosty machine, they felt a presence behind them, someone watching. 

"OH! IT WAS THEM!" Moog pointed at Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Huh? Well, who else could it have been?"  
"Oh, wait a minute." Fanboy had to take a second look. Bopping. Wristbands.. Boots.. Dumb bang... Moog. Boog. "So, you're the ones who's gotten my bop-prentice in trouble?" Boog cracked his knuckles. "Bop-prentice?" The boys asked in unison. "My protige, to be exact!" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WITH MESSING WITH ME!" They laughed with a snort. Fanboy and Chum Chum felt cornered, they had to run! But before they did. 

"DOUBLE... BOP!" 

THE END.


End file.
